


Burritos, Roast Potatoes and Surprises

by Justanotherpanickinggay



Series: We are Family AU [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, F/M, Harley Keener & Peter Parker are Siblings, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Biological Child, How Do I Tag, Medical Inaccuracies, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Pregnant Pepper Potts, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanotherpanickinggay/pseuds/Justanotherpanickinggay
Summary: Pepper finds out some interesting news and Tony makes pancakes.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: We are Family AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1473560
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	Burritos, Roast Potatoes and Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> This is just going to be a really short fic of what happened to Pepper during There’ll be trouble when the kids come out. So, I’m not gonna overcomplicate it. And yes I am aware that this is like 2 months late but I am useless so. Warnings: vomiting  
Also thanks to my amazing friend who helped me edit this again :) you're great.

Pepper sat in the hospital waiting room with a very tired Natasha leant up against her shoulder when it first happened. This was a rather regular occurrence as Nat had been one of her best friends since childhood and had a very accident-prone son, so they often ended up in A&E like this. But today was different they were sat in the waiting room near the maternity ward waiting for Laura to give birth to her third child. Pepper had been feeling slightly off all day, but she’d just put it down to stress and ignored it so that she could help out with the current situation. Now however she was feeling awful she didn’t know what was wrong with her, but she knew she needed to get to the nearest bathroom asap. She got up from where she was sat and bolted across the room to the disabled toilet where she pulled the door open and shut just in time before vomiting her entire lunch down the toilet. She sat back against the wall and took a deep breath. She had thought she was over the vomiting from anxiety long ago but clearly not. She cleaned herself up and left the bathroom feeling quite a bit better but really craving a burrito.  
0—0  
The second time it happened Pepper was sat in her office. It was about two days after little Nathaniel had been born and Pepper was once again feeling rather nauseous and unreasonably tired. She had put both of those things down to stress and had ignored them, but she could feel something rising in her throat and had to run to the bathroom again. She had probably just eaten a dodgy burrito she thought and carried on with her day.  
0—0  
Pepper thought that it must have been the end of it but the next day when she was sat in Laura’s front room drinking tea it happened again. She was chatting to Laura about Lila and Nebula’s latest project when she had to stop suddenly and run to the bathroom. Laura knocked on the door about ten minutes later.  
“Are you ok?” She called. Pepper didn’t answer simply cried and crawled over to the door unlocking it. Laura walked in and seeing her friend sat on the floor went to join her. She put her arm around Pepper and they just sat there for a few minutes before Pepper threw up again and again with Laura holding tightly onto her hair and rubbing her back.  
“Did you eat something dodgy?” Laura asked.  
“I don’t know.” Pepper replied. “I mean this has happened three times in the last four days, so I don’t think it’s a bug. And I don’t feel ill and it happens at odd times. I’m so tired too and all I want to eat is burritos.” She continued. Laura sat for a few moments before starting to laugh.  
“What?!” Pepper exclaimed feeling as if a horrible joke was being played on her.  
“Sorry it’s just that I’ve had this before about 9 months ago and well you know how that turned out.” Laura chuckled. Pepper looked confused until it suddenly dawned on her.  
“Shit. Do you have a pregnancy test?”  
0—0  
“Green so that means?” Pepper started staring at the test in front of her.  
“It means you’re pregnant.” Laura responded smiling slightly. Pepper looked shocked and then smiled.  
“I’m gonna be a mum. Well again.” She said with tears in her eyes but then her face turned. “Shit how am I gonna tell Tony we weren’t planning on this and I don’t even know what I’m doing.”  
“We can think about that in a minute but for now I just wanna say how happy I am for you.” Laura laughed hugging Pepper.  
0—0  
For the next few weeks Pepper was constantly sick and was getting rather sick of it so made an appointment at the doctor’s office. The doctor she saw confirmed that she was definitely pregnant and prescribed her anti sickness pills. When she left the office, she saw she had 3 missed calls and 17 messages from Tony and 1 missed call from Uptown middle and high. She needed to get home.  
0—0  
“I did tell you to come and meet me at the school.” Tony pointed out.  
“Well that’s just great isn’t it but I couldn’t get to my phone at that point because I was in the doctor’s office.” She replied.  
“Why were you at the doctor’s office?” He asked. Shit Pepper thought oh god how do I tell him.  
“It doesn’t matter. Look the point is our children are safe now all we need to do is work out what to do next.” She continued trying very hard to keep her cool. Tony looked defeated but nodded anyway. He drained his glass.  
“You sure you don’t want any I thought this was your favourite?” He asked Pepper holding out the wine bottle to her.  
“No, I think I’ll be ok thank you.” She replied. “We should go to bed we have to sort out this whole mess in the morning come on.”  
0—0  
Pepper got up on Sunday feeling truly awful she felt like she hadn’t slept in weeks, she had vomited 3 times in the night despite the medication she was on and she had an intense need for roast potatoes. She sat up and looked around, but Tony wasn’t in bed next to her, so she got up pulling on a pair of slippers and made her way down to the kitchen.  
She found Tony downstairs flipping pancakes and dancing to Katy Perry on the radio. Pepper smiled at Tony as he noticed her standing at the bottom of the staircase.  
Pepper walked over to Tony who was attempting to pile a plate high with pancakes and put her arm around him.  
“Hey Pep. You feeling any better this morning?” He asked casually as he tipped more pancakes onto the plate much to Abby’s delight  
“What do you mean?” Pepper said. “I’m fine there’s nothing wrong with me.” She continued playing dumb and hoping tony wouldn’t press any further. Tony stopped and set down the pan on the kitchen counter.  
“Pepper I heard you get up twice in the night run to the bathroom and come back ten minutes later looking ill. You’ve been doing it for weeks and I just wanna make sure you’re ok. Because I love you Pepper Potts.” He said in a hushed tone wrapping his arms round her waist. She was gonna have to just tell him. But as untimely as ever she felt bile rise in her throat and had to run to the bathroom across the hall. Tony followed her a few minutes later and found her with her head over the toilet. When she had finished and was sat down on the floor he went and knelt down beside her.  
“I think that maybe you should see a doctor for this.” He said the concern evident in his voice as he held her in his arms. “You could be seriously ill.”  
“I’m not.” She replied quietly.  
“You don’t know that. I’m worried about you Pep. You’ve been sick for weeks and you keep eating really odd foods and you look like you haven’t slept at all. You aren’t ok.” He said. Pepper turned so she was facing him.  
“I am. Tony think, when was I last like this?” She asked.  
“I don’t know I don’t remember.” He said panicked.  
“Really, really think, when did I last get nauseous at everything and eat weird things at weird times and fall asleep all the time?” She said with a smile. Tony looked confused then he seemed to begin to understand something. Pepper moved to sit in his lap and pulled his hands down onto her stomach.  
“We’re gonna be parents Tony. Again. I’m pregnant.” She laughed through tears. Tony went completely silent for a moment then tears began to fall from his eyes, and he smiled slowly holding his wife tight in his arms.  
“How long?” He asked.  
“4 months. So not too long. I only found out two weeks ago.” She replied.  
“I love you Pepper, and I love our child.” He laughed through sniffs.  
“I love you too Tony.” She replied and for the first time I along time Pepper felt ok.  
0—0  
About a month later Pepper and Tony took the afternoon off work and drove to the children's school to pick them up. The three of them looked rather confused upon the arrival of their parents as that knew they had very busy jobs and so they would often go to one of their cousins’ houses after school. They drove home quickly and were guided into the living room where Pepper and Tony told them to sit down.  
"So, we have something to tell you." Said Tony in a very serious tone.  
"Is everything ok like is someone dying?" Nebula asked looking exceedingly anxious.  
"No don't worry it's nothing like that. It's just that well." Pepper said looking at Tony who nodded at her to continue. "I'm pregnant. You're going to have another sibling." She said smiling.  
Peter looked silently shocked while Nebula shouted, "Oh my God a baby really."  
And Harley said "Ugh seriously another human in this household I’m never gonna be able to have a hot shower for longer than 5 seconds. Not gonna lie thought you were too old mum." Which got a rather grumpy look from Tony and a punch on the arm from Peter who still hadn’t spoken.  
“You being serious a baby?” Nebula asked hope and joy filling her eyes. Pepper nodded tears falling down her cheeks which tony quickly wiped away. Peter sat there silent which was worrying tony.  
“Pete you ok?” He asked concerned. Peter smiled “Yeah.” He finally said before shouting, “Oh my god I’m so happy. I’M GOING TO BE A BIG BROTHER!!!!”  
Tony laughed “You already are a big brother?” he said as he pointed to Abby who was sat on the floor giggling and clapping her hands at the happy scene around her whilst attempting to make a pasta necklace.  
Regardless of Harley’s mean comments all the kids were happy and that was what mattered they had happy healthy kids and very soon they were going to have another one.

**Author's Note:**

> This has so many medical inaccuracies I am aware. Also if anyone wants me to put any specific warnings for anything please say. And if you have any prompts/ ideas for stories in this au I am open to suggestions put them in the comments.


End file.
